What don't we have?
by upfromtheashes
Summary: LoveHate. Oh, how much we love it. Clips from the lives of Poland and Prussia that show that their relationship doesn't lack a thing! These clips have grown into a great collection of stories. New chapter: WAR. Prussia finds a name on the list of prisoners that he thought would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Hetalia fans! This is my first fic but hopefully not the last :) (depending on you guys...)

There is SO not enough PrusPol in the world. So here you go world. Scraps of Poland's and Prussia's lives, just so you know they move throught time so be on guard !These characters are NOT mine, duh. They are way too awesome to be. They belong to their rightful owner... oh! and if you have Q's ASK so i can explain. Well here ya go ...!

What doesn't Pruspol have?

**The Unexpected**

They both lay there in each other's arms, allowing their heartbeats to slow down.

"Hey, Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"Vaht?"

"I hate you."

**Bear Hugs**

"Oow, what the hell? Prusy, did you spill water all over the porch? It's all icy!" Feliks winced as he crouched down to check if his ankle was alright. Gilbert's head popped into the hallway. "Does somebody need a hug?"

"No you ass, I need a-"

"Does somebody need a bear hug?"

"Ughh NO, I said-"That was when the albino crushed him in a massive bear hug.

"Is my little girl alright now?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I w-won't be i-if you don't let g-go…" Gilbert let his arms fall and grinned," Your wipeout is so going on You Tube!"

"GILBERT!"

**Awkwardness**

Feliks finally pulled back for breath when he heard the click of a camera. "Gil…I think Hungary is on to us…" They both freeze. They look at each other. They blink. They both take a quick stride back. Feliks finally speaks up," What now?"

Gilbert scratches his head and shrugs. "Oh, what the hell…" He pulls the blonde back toward him. Hungary is fast forgotten.

**Revenge **

"You traitor! You, like gang up on me with those total bastards just because I made you acknowledge my superiority two YEARS ago?" Gilbert smirked back," You could say that."

"But WHY?" Poland asked, his fingers shaking with anger. Prussia fingered his sword and stated plainly, "I like being on top."

**Jealousy **

"So little missy goes off and marries the Lithuanian prick in her spare time huh?" Prussia tried really hard to look amused but his eyes betrayed him.

"You're jealous," Poland stated plainly, like it was a fact.

"Of you? Never."

"You know, if you keep squeezing Gilbird like that he will, like, die?"

**Racist Jokes**

"Buahahahah! Get it? The Polish navy had screen door submarines!" Prussia couldn't control his laughter, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. Poland stared at him compassionately and asked,"How do you know you have crossed the German border?" The albino stopped mid-laugh. "What? How?"

"You start thinking the cows are prettier than the women," the blond smiled innocently. "Which is, like, exactly why you love me more, right?" Prussia was about to make a really cocky remark when he realized something.

"But you're not a women!" Feliks just rolled his eyes. "Right? RIGHT?"

**Togetherness **

"How the hell did we all end up like this…?" Gilbert shook his head and sighed.

"I blame western Europe," Feliks said.

"That America guy too," Gilbert added.

"Yeah…" the blonde agreed with him for once. Poland sighed and kicked a rock into the nearby pond. "But we totally won't be forgotten that easily, _East Germany_," he said with sudden determination.

"Ha! Never! The awesome me is impossible to forget after all…" Gilbert punched his fist into the air. After a few seconds he looked down at Poland and blushed. "We'll live through Ivan together. Get out together, you'll see." Poland didn't answer but hugged his torso. "I really hope so."

-so ...did i pass the test? thoughts? ideas? REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello there ! This whole idea came to me as i realized how important classical music is in Poland and in my mind Feliks knows how to play the violin...it's just so perfeclty suiting, isn't it? Whatever, to me it is. I know the other chapter had tiny little clips of scenes and this one is one story, but i think a little change is not bad. We shall see what happens with this. My ideas are getting longer as you see :)**

* * *

****Different Plans**

Gilbert grimaced. He simply couldn't take it anymore.

"For the love of God! Stop the noise or I will have to go up there and throw the damn thing out the window myself!"

The sounds of the violin stopped, followed by hurried steps coming downstairs. Feliks' blond head popped into the room where Gilbert was trying to watch TV. He was bored out if his mind.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I officially declare you tasteless," he said with a glare directed straight at him.

"Well, I declare myself near deaf, so stop whatever you're doing up there." He returned the glare and looked back at the TV at the lack of anything better to do. He actually seemed to be holding in his nerves today.

"Like, that's because you listen to that trash on your Ipod, set to max volume all the time! Now _that _gives me headaches."

"Admit it, you can't play the violin…and are stuck somewhere in the 18th century." Prussia snorted without even looking up at him. Angelo just stabbed his wife with a kitchen knife and left her bleeding on the living room floor. _Maybe I should take his example, _the albino thought.

"It's called CLASSICAL music, you uneducated, cold hearted bastard!" Feliks was angry now. Mission complete.

"Well don't play the stuff in my awesome presence, miss I'm too good for today's music!"

"Fine! I'll totally find someone more intelligent than you who will understand me and my interests!"

"I wonder who…" Gilbert asked mockingly.

"Francis, for example." Feliks smiled, pleased with his answer.

"Than what are you waiting for, huh? Go! Maybe then I'll be able to have some much needed quiet!" Gilbert dared him. He pointed in the direction of the door.

"Fine!"

"Go then!"

"Watch me!" and with that Poland spun on his heel and stormed out of the room and into the bathroom. The door slammed.

Prussia, who still sat on the couch, sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd gone just a bit too far. He reconsidered his options, the pro's and con's. When Feliks was done fixing his hair Gilbert was already waiting for him at the door, leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms.

"You're not going," he said plainly.

"I kind of am, so, like move out of my way, you bastard." Feliks was slightly surprised at the turn of events but still remained angry at the albino.

"No," came the answer.

Feliks' eyebrow rose at Gilbert's unmoved expression of determination. He tried to push past him but firm arms pushed his shoulders back. If the blonde wasn't confused before, he sure was now.

"What the hell Gilbert? I thought you wanted me to leave!" His eyes searched him for an answer.

"I wanted you to stop playing, not buddy up with that French frog! Are you so oblivious that you believe in his good intentions with you?" Gilbert's grip on him tightened.

"I see where this is going…you would just totally love to lock me up in the basement, away from all the potential pervs out to get me!" Poland pushed Prussia's hands away from his shoulders angrily. They now hung limply by his sides as he watched him. There was silence.

"Nobody could get _that_ done!" Prussia finally broke the pause when he thought of an awesome enough response. "Just your nonstop complaining could kill a person alone!"

"True, you'd have to gag me" Feliks smiled and crossed his arms over his chest pleasantly.

"True."

Their eyes locked with each other and Gilbert pulled him close. The blonde couldn't resist if he wanted to. The frown of his face dissolved into an undercover smile.

"I won't go if you don't want me to that bad," Feliks finally stated into his chest.

"But I'm still totally playing the violin when I want to…"

Gilbert sighed.

"I'll have to go out for a beer at those times."

"You're so mean…"

"And awesome."

"So why don't we go out together somewhere Gil?" Poland asked raising his head up.

He just looked so damn cute Prussia couldn't help it, he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Poland closed his green eyes and enjoyed the moment of truce. When the kiss was broken, Gilbert whispered into his ear,"Actually, I had other plans for this afternoon."

* * *

And everyone knows what happened next XD I suck at the more serious love stuff...D: im so sorry! I would be happy to see someone write them for me ;) As you know reviews mean more chapters so ...please tell me what you think of this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews guys ! I get the warm happy feeling when I read them ^_^ I think i should let you know that this entire chapter is set in communist Poland and doesnt travel in time. I just got the idea and HAD to write it ! I hope you guys like it ! Note: Drunk Prussia is drunk and ******* means passing of time.**

* * *

**Confessions **

"I can't take this anymore," he said to me. Yes, we've had a little bit to drink, otherwise he wouldn't be spilling his soul out into my lap as I patted his head awkwardly. This is what I get for taking out the vodka.

He currently looks pretty…unawesome. Gilbert has bags under his reddened eyes and dry skin that looks even paler than usual. If that was even possible. The question that must be asked now is … why am I unable to stop playing with his silver hair and murmuring stupid words of support. Stupid DRUNKEN words of support. I need to stop. Now.

But his head is warm on my lap and his arms wouldn't let me go anyway I presume.

Besides, where would I go? I'm currently sitting on a small, crappy bed pushed up against the wall of my tiny apartment in a grey communist block inside an occupied country but not really. Pathetic. What was I? A satellite, and so was he. And that's exactly why we understood each other so well for the first time in our lives. We had always been on the opposite sides of the battlefield but now we lay facedown in the dirt together. Forgotten and unloved. Former superpowers. What a joke. Fate played a good one on us, huh? As Ivan says nowadays,"Where is your God now Польша?" He thinks he has me then…the idiot. Nothing could break my faith. But that doesn't mean I don't break down sometimes, just like Gilbert is now. That's why I don't have the heart to make fun of him for it. Even if I hate him. Okay, maybe dislike. Or rather…forget it.

The albino took a deep breath to be able to continue his drunken speech.

"I jus' can't take it. F' I see 'nother person DIE trying to get across that fucking wall…or just being fed those lies…"

I continued to trace circles in his scalp and stared at his face. His eyes seemed so far away, so sad. Such an unusual sight, so unlike his cocky, self-centered aura. I hated the person who did this to him. I finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

"You won't do anything, and you know it Gil." I knew the words hurt him but he needed to hear them. I didn't want him to do something he would later regret. I didn't want to treat any of his injuries.

"I damn would!" he lifted his torso and rose so that his face was close to mine. A little too close. "But the basterd h's gott' me f'n fenced in! In my own country!" His hand turned into a fist. "My own people would arrest me if I even-! Hmmmf!"

I covered his mouth and pushed him away from me. His eyes flashed angrily above my hand but I decided to annoy him anyway, "Just shut up. I want just one nice, quiet evening-eeek!"

"With me," he interrupted rudely after licking my hand so his mouth would be free. I wiped my hand on his shirt in disgust and gave him my best glare. I wanted to wipe off the smirk he had right now really badly too. I refrained. Gilbert could be violent when drunk and I didn't stand a chance in this state.

"No, with a bottle of Żubrówka actally," I finished.

Reminded of the bottle, the man tried to reach out to take it from the bedside table but seemed to be having huge difficulty. He kept missing it and when he almost knocked it over I shoved his hand away. "Stop! You'll spill it…" I pushed his back down on the bed. Stupid drunk…

He didn't seem to mind in the least, normally he would have pushed me back. Way harder too. Just when I thought I could reach the alcohol instead (I wasn't as drunk as him) I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a warm body of a certain Prussian.

"W-wha? S-stupid bastard, let go!" I tried to get out of the iron embrace but he acted like he didn't notice and rested his head on my shoulder. Why the hell was he smiling so much anyway? What a bipolar madman.

"B' you s-so cute Poleeeeen…" he slurred. He was more drunk than I thought.

"Y-yeah? What happened to Polish scum, huh?" I raised a blond eyebrow and swatted at his hands again.

"I n'vr said that!" Gilbert seemed offended.

"Really?"

"You smell g'd…"

"Eeew…get your Prussian face out of my hair! And stop changing the subject!"

I promised to myself I would never let Gilbert even say the word alcohol out loud ever again. Gilbert gave me a hurt look. I wasn't falling for it, no way.

"You like 't though," he said into my ear and I shivered. This was the last straw, I felt myself going red already. I couldn't let him see me like this!

"I-I don't! I hate you, you ignorant drunk! Remember? Watch me ever let you into my place again!" After some kicking and elbowing I was free of his grip. I rubbed my arms that became red from his hold on me.

"I'll come… an'way y'now" he smiled and sat back against the wall. He rested his elbows on his knees and played absently with his thumbs.

"Well…you'll be rotting on my doorstep in that case," I said coldly.

"I love you." Silence spread throughout the room. Gilbert continued to play with his thumbs as if he didn't say anything.

'Wh- wha- _excuse_ me?"

"Nothing."

"You said-"

"S'd nothing!" Gilbert kept looking down and completely ignoring me. Which was not okay. His cheeks reddened and he moved his hair so that it covered the biggest possible part of his face.

"You…you have to stop saying stupid things like that Gilbert! You don't just say that to anyone! Someone who hears that might, like, be real confused and stuff and…yeah. Cuz if you said what you said…I mean what I think you said and totally meant it, it would really, like, change things. Like, you know? Because I don't really like…I mean I do but! Fine, fine okay then! I love you too…psycho."

I look at him. I can't believe my eyes.

"Nnnnngh…" The bastard was sleeping. SLEEPING. He just slept through my one and only confession of love.

"You damn Prussian…" I whispered. Tears of anger filled my eyes but I refused to release them. I hate him, I hate him, I hate h…

**Hope**

Something tickled my nose. I reluctantly opened my right eye to see two red orbs.

"Waaaaah!" I jerked backwards on the bed. I didn't expect to come face first with the reincarnation of the devil first thing in the morning. Gilbert winced and covered his ears.

"Aaaaw…" he complained, "Did you have to do that? My head kills…"

I let my heartbeat return to normal and took shallow breaths. God, where was I?

What happened? Why is _he_ here? Oh yeah.

He came over…insisted on staying…we got drunk…we said some stupid things we didn't mean. Shit.

I look at him again. Gilbert slowly got to his feet, he was grumbling something about the sun hurting his awesome eyes.

"Gilbert?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he looked down at me.

"Oh, nothing," I fumbled for words. He didn't seem to remember anything. Good. My life wasn't over quite yet.

"I didn't do anything to you, don't worry princess. I don't smell like sweat, I can tell." he smirked and stretched his arms over his head. Something in his back cracked and he put his arms back down, satisfied.

"Ha! You don't actually think I'd let you, do you?" I decided to laugh the situation off and change the subject quickly even if I did feel like slapping him.

"You've let me before…"

"S-shut UP!" I felt myself blushing like mad. Gilbert smirked and winked at me.

"Go make breakfast, I'm hungry," he commanded.

"What? Did you just order me around in my own home?" This bastard really had no limits…

"Yes, yes I did. Go."

"Get. Out. I want to change before I do _anything_," I concluded and frowned at him. The Gilbert of last night was gone and I should get used to it. Why did I find it hard?

Never mind that. "Get out I said!"

"Fine, I'm going." He picked up the empty vodka bottle from the floor. He lifted it up to try to coax it to give him one more drop of the alcohol but he was interrupted by my pillow. It hit him right in the face and I smiled, surprised at my good aim this early in the morning.

"Didn't' you get enough last night?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I never get enough…hahahaha!" he walked out but I managed to call out before he disappeared completely from the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"What? No, should I?" He poked his head back in and looked at be questioningly.

I felt my heart sink but suddenly his ruby eyes shined as he remembered something and I almost regretted asking. "Oh yeah, I want scrambled eggs for breakfast miss!"

I let myself fall down face first on the bed.

Once outside the room Gilbert sighed and slid into a chair in the kitchen. The wooden table in front of him looked like a great place to hit his head on. That's exactly what he did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading , I really hope you liked it ...! Let me know what you think and give me ideas ! What should I write about next? What time period? Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long; I don't even know where the time went. BAM! School's over so here is an update to celebrate! These are getting longer and longer as well as more serious…enjoy!

* * *

**Broken Lamps and Chairs**

Poland's eyes opened. And closed. He didn't want to wake up yet but the unwanted thoughts began to rush back to him anyway. He felt something on his leg. Heard a low sigh somewhere near his head.

_OhmyGodIamsolate!_ The red alarm in his head went off. Feliks sat up immediately, wide awake and horrified. A pull on his hair was Gilbert's attempt to get him back down. He was still half asleep and dearly missing the warmth that the other provided.

"G't back, w'd ya Fel…?" he mumbled and pulled harder. Feliks slapped his hand away and looked for the alarm clock. It was on the shelf right beside the bed but…the shelf was kind of lopsided, everything on it crumbled in a pile on the floor. Speaking of the floor…it was covered in stuff; clothes, blankets, bird feed, pizza boxes and underwear.

Now it was Feliks' turn to pull Gilbert's hair frantically.

"Gilbert! Wake up you bastard! WAKE UP!" he screamed in his ear and the boy finally twitched and scooted away from him. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"The hell…I was sleeping!" Prussia sat up and fixed his messed hair disapprovingly. He eyed Poland, noticed his panicked face and wondered, "What could it be this time, huh?"

"Look at the mess you made-!" Poland gestured to the room. It looked like a complete war zone. Everything everywhere, a broken chair, even the ceiling lamp lay broken on the ground. "What will your brother say? You have to clean this! Now! I need to be at my house in half an hour!" Feliks tried to push the other out of the bed as he spoke but the larger man didn't budge.

"You mean the mess WE made? West will clean, no prob," he tried to calm Feliks down. "And the only reason miss 'take my boyfriend's source of heat away' is late is because she had too much fun last night!" he gave him a winning smile as he eyed the broken alarm clock on the ground. His hair still looked like a bird's nest.

"But then Ludwig will be suspicious!" Poland argued.

"What could he _possibly _be suspicious of?"

"That, you know! T-that- wait! Why would I need to tell you? You totally know perfectly well! Now move your ass!" The blonde scanned the devastated room in search of his belongings, thankfully his underwear was nearby. He scooped it up quickly and pulled it on.

His wrinkled but still good enough to wear clothes came next. Anything was good enough to hide the marks and love bites on his body…All this time Gilbert just enjoyed the beautiful sights and views with his glistening eyes. Yes, life sure was good. I mean AWESOME.

Meanwhile Gilbird found his way out of a spilled container of Playboy magazines and plopped onto his head with satisfaction. The nest on Prussia's hair was now complete with an inhabitant.

Only when Feliks was done changing did he notice he was being watched. He went beet red and threw a pair of jeans at the albino. "Get dressed you perverted drunk!" he yelled and stormed out into the bathroom.

Gilbert just smiled and lied back down now that there wasn't anyone to yell at him. After exactly two minutes the boy came back in hopping on one foot while he put his shoes on, "Lock your door after I leave ok? I can't find my key."

"Sure."

"And like, make a real breakfast for yourself! Not just sugar cereal …"

"Yup."

"Oh! And clean up the house before Ludwig comes back…_please_!"

"I'll try."

"Well I totally have to run now…before he notices I wasn't home…" Poland looked to the side. After a huge mental fight he ran to quickly kiss Gilbert on the cheek. "See ya!" He yelled one more time and was gone. The front door slammed when he left.

Gilbert just felt his cheek and smiled. "See Gilbird? Mommy loves us after all."

**Realization **

"Liet! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Feliks called as soon as he rushed towards his friend after parking his car. Smoke and squeaking tires all over the place. But Toris didn't seem very impressed, quite annoyed and angry actually.

"You're late to your own house," he sighed. He looked away so he didn't have to look at the Pole's unbelievably cute apologizing face. He tended to fall for it a lot.

"I realize that…" Feliks responded, he was struggling to find words to explain himself. He tried to think of something during the car ride here but he came up with nothing. Toris slowly took in his uncombed hair and wrinkled clothing. Feliks ALWAYS looked his absolute best. Well, at least not today that is.

Toris took in the tired yet joyous eyes and…and the marks on his neck. Unfortunately the light green blouse didn't have the ability to hide them very well. Toris blushed as he came to a realization. One he had at the back of his mind for a while but refused to acknowledge.

It seemed impossible and completely not right. After this while of silence Poland's eyes lit up as he finally found the perfect excuse (or so he thought) and said, "I was at Elizabeta's! A sleepover! And…we got really drunk and stuff and slept in!"

_He still tries to hide it from me_…Toris thought, _Sad. Well I should just finish this for him, we're late for the plane to Brussels anyway… _

"Let me guess, he was there." Silence and a confused look from Feliks.

" What d-do you mean? W-who?" _Damn Feliks don't stutter like this_, Poland thought to himself. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

Lithuania fixed the sleeve of his shirt nervously. He didn't enjoy being this direct but he was tired of everything. "Prussia. I…was scared when I noticed you guys became too friendly. Now I know for sure, I'm disappointed that you couldn't tell me by yourself." The brunette tried to keep his voice from getting too shaky or angry. His voice felt like doing both though.

The blonde was shocked to say the least. Years of snaking around, hiding, pretending for nothing? It felt like his world just came crashing down into a pit of nothingness. It was over, and he tried so hard to make it work. It didn't matter anymore since Liet knew. It was just a matter of time before the others did too. And now Tories eyed him with an arched eyebrow, expecting a response. There was no way to make things right, he had to admit.

"Toris I-! I thought nobody…I didn't want…you t-to be angry. And all the countries to…totally flip out." A muffled sniff came out of him and he choked out one very fast sentence, "Everyone thinks I h-hate him, they would laugh, and talk, and you know!" And so the truth was out there. So were Feliks' tears as well as Toris' hands, ready to take him into a strong embrace.

"I know," Lithuania said and he massaged his back. He didn't like to see him like this. "It's alright now. I'm not angry, it's not like we're still married Po…You do what you think is right, ok?"

Inside, Lithuania cursed himself for being so understanding. But on the other hand, he wanted his best friend and former partner to be happy. If Feliks was this emotional about this it must mean a lot to him. Yes, he did hate the arrogant piece of shit but he wasn't one to tell Feliks who to love. At least he could still think as he liked.

As if he read his mind Feliks raised his head to look up at him and said, "I know you hate him…can you just not say anything about it?" Inside Lithuania's hug he felt no nice and safe, he didn't want to lose his friend because of a hate as long as history itself.

"I suppose…it's just, can I ask you one more thing though?" Toris wondered. Feliks nodded so he continued, "How can you stand his ego, his personality…you are complete opposites, you fight _all_ the time."

"Well…well I don't know, it just like, happens. When you love someone their faults turn into attributes. And…I love fighting with him. I'm pretty sure he does too, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to pick on me so many times," Feliks chuckled.

"Oh, he did that many times. He hurt you so much but you can still forgive him…I guess

all I can do is admire you for it."

Lithuania forced a smile to appear on his face for his friend. He let his shoulders go from the embrace and examined him closely. Poland looked a great deal better after releasing that huge weight off his shoulders.

"Thanks Liet," Feliks muttered. "No hard feelings?"

"N-none." _I'm such a liar_, he added in his head. But what he felt was something he couldn't change even if he would like to. He could have had Feliks all to himself but now that was impossible; their relations have been purely friendship for years. It's wasn't about to change.

It was evolution. Change. Some things made it through the passage of time, their relationship didn't. Truly, at heart he didn't believe this new one would ether. But who knew, he never really saw those two interact when nobody was watching. Oh God, never mind the mental image that just popped into his head was too much. Toris really needed a break from thinking. He needed a break from everything. But when Poland proposed they go out somewhere for coffee to go over some local issues he couldn't say no.

They wouldn't make it to the meeting in Brussels anyway, they were more than late. The Polish presidency was coming up and they had many things to go over and take care of.

They sat at a nice table over steaming coffee and biscuits. Everything seemed fine at first glace. To Poland it was. All throughout this time though, Lithuania kept thinking that his and Poland's life would never be the same. Ever.

* * *

Done! Damn that took forever but I think I'm pretty happy with the results! I want to continue with this plot for the next chapter…is that okey ? I hope.

SO! If you want to see what happens when Ludwig comes back home…comment! ;P


	5. Chapter 5

I promised a chapter up soon so here it is. I thank everyone that reviewed :) You guys keep me going with this! I also thank everyone that reads this but doesn't, there is quite a group of you. I understand Polish so feel free to comment in that language if you are more comfortable :)

* * *

**Brotherhood **

Poor Ludwig, nothing could have prepared him the shock he received after opening the door to his house. Sure, his uncontrollable older brother liked to make a mess while he was gone, he even threw parties he has to clean up after for him. But this was something else.

Ludwig couldn't find one thing that stayed where he last left it as he walked through the house in a daze. And then he saw Papa Germania's vase shattered into a million pieces on the floor and completely snapped. He strode to Gilbert's room, anger flashed in his blue eyes and only one lone thought ran through his head, _I'm going to kill him! _

If the nation thought the rest of the house looked bad, he was mistaken. His brother's bedroom was the center of the earthquake. The said albino currently seemed unaware of Germany's entrance and continued to write in one of his many 'awesome diaries.'

The vein on the blonde's forehead was clearly visible and pulsing. "WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. HERE." The words came out of his clenched teeth.

Gilbert looked up, "Aw, Lud! Good to see you too. You look like you need a hug, wasn't your visit to Spain any good?" Oh, the sarcasm in Prussia's voice made it so much worse. He didn't know he was digging his own grave yet.

"Do _you realize_. You'll have to _clean_. And or replace _everything_ in this house?" Ludwig asked. His voice was slow but deadly, only now did Gilbert start to notice the situation wasn't in his favor at all.

Yet he still went against his better judgment and rolled his eyes and responded smoothly, "Sure thing bruder," and looked back down at his diary. "Though I have to record all the AWESOME shit I did last night that you probably only read about in your magazines."

What happened next shouldn't have been a surprise to the daredevil but he was taken aback when he landed on the wall with a crash. The wall that was covered in paint handprints of all colors… doing who knows what.

"You broke my favorite vase from Papa Germania, you moron! How COULD you?" Germany yelled in his face. Prussia would have tried to move away but the other's firm hand gripped his neck. When did his brother become stronger than him again?

"That wasn't even me Lud! It wa-" he started but remembered that saying who was here might not be the smartest thing at the moment.

"Who!"

_Think, Gilbert think._ "Francis?"

"I don't know bruder, you tell me," Ludwig wasn't easy to fool. Especially when an answer sounded more like a question. His hand tightened around the neck he was holding. If he didn't find out who broke his vase he wasn't Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Fine…fine…let go…!" Prussie whispered as he practically couldn't make any other noise. The grip was loosened just enough for him to get a quiet, "Polen" out of his throat. As soon as it slipped his mouth Gilbert gained a blush, something Ludwig hasn't seen for years. The Prussian cursed his pale skin as he felt it. He knew there was no point in hiding it from his brother, he would get fingerprint tests done if he wanted to. Really, he would. This way Prussia would still be able to walk.

Meanwhile Germany dropped his abusive hand and looked him in the eye, "Can you repeat that?" His seemed less angry, more disbelieving now, if Gilbert was lying he could have come up with a much more reasonable response. Of all people why…

"P-Polen, I said, you deaf bruder?" Prussia asked, trying to add a small laugh in at the end.

"POLEN?"

"Polen, the short, blonde one with a personality disorder, remember? You kind of almost killed him a bunch of times." Gilbert kindly informed him as he sat back down on his bed. Somehow his voice sounded a tad shaky. A yellow chick plush fell down from it and landed at Ludwig's feet.

The blonde stared at it for a second before picking it up and responding in a completely different manner than he had before. "C-can we not go into that right now?" he asked and shoved the plush toy in his brother's chest.

Then he remembered he still had a few questions that remained unanswered. "Well, what was he doing here? You DO know that dragging him here by force isn't the best way to improve our already relations? Our economy will suffer!"

Gilbert just watched him get worked up with a smirk on his face. "What's so funny to you East?" Germany demanded.

"Are you done being an overreacting mother of five?"

Ludwig responded by frowning and crossing his arms. "Well, in this case would you care to finally explain? Let me warn you though…nothing you'll say will save you from cleaning this mess…" he stated. Gilbert sighed in annoyance; younger brothers could be such party poopers!

The albino took a deep breath and spoke looking away, "Let's just say he came over by his free will and we pretty much did all the stuff we usually do at his house…we just got a bit carried away this time. So chill!" Germany stared at him as if he didn't know him.

"Gilbert…you hate him! There isn't a single world meeting you don't fight and call each other things I rather not repeat! Since when might I ask are you two so…friendly?" Ludwig couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Gilbert.

"A few years," his brother answered reluctantly. The younger nation outright choked on this…and suddenly a lot of things made sense to him.

"All those times you were supposedly visiting your old lands in Po-"

"I was with him, ok? West, I swear if you tell anyone I promise to tear your insides out and make wurst!" Prussia showed him his fist for emphasis. "West?"

Ludwig hugged him and ruffled his already messy looking hair. ___He's more weird than I thought__, _Gilbert mused.

"You won't die alone surrounded by chickens after all bruder! You actually found someone foolish enough to tolerate you!" the blonde nation clapped the unsuspecting

ex-nation on the back happily. He didn't show his emotions often but…what the hell, this was a reason to celebrate! He could even forget about the vase if…"When are moving out?"

"WEST? What the hell, are you kicking me out?" This isn't like anything I thought it would be, Prussia thought miserably.

"No, no…" the other protested, perhaps he was getting carried away. "But…someday maybe?"

Gilbert smiled. "Only when the rest of the world is ready to accept our awesomeness…"

He said and poked him in the chest. "And don't think I don't know you want me out so Italia can become a MUCH more frequent visitor! Ludwig couldn't have turned a darker shade of red.

**Text Messaging **

Gilbert- Lud knows -_-

Feliks- ?

G- had to tell

F- u didn't clean up did u ? :(

G-…

F- I will kill u

G- he'll keep it to himself- chill

F- I don't trust him

G- well start :)

F- ?

G- we're 1 big family now, right?

F- no

G- 3

F- well…toris knows 2

G- WHERE & WHEN

F- what?

G- W & W should I kill him

F- grow up :(

G- sissy will tell

F- no

G- you trust him but not Lud ?

F- totally

G- u need 2 stop talking 2 him

F- oh sure…

G- I'll be mad Fel

F- u mean jealous ;)

G- even if…

F- I 3 that

G- *rolls eyes*

F- anyway, we're good 4 now

G- I guess

F- what did he say?

G- wuz happy 4 me…and wanted me to fucking move out!

F- lol, poor u

G- I raised an ungrateful brat :/

F- so did I XD

G- HEY

F- it's true! don't argue with me :P

G- if you don't care about me i can drinking wit Tonio & Pervy this weekend…

F- :S

G- thought so

F- there's a medieval festival in Malbork on sat…

G- im there! :D

F- thought so

G- i'll pick you up

F- time?

G- noon

F- then i'll b ready for 2, ok ;)

G- shut up

F- 3

G- I'm not always late u kno

F- U R ! um, I'll c u then, I g2g

G- fine, leave me

F- bye Gil

G- bye…I bet you a beer I wont b late

F- I'm in

G- :)

F- :)

* * *

So, this is it :) I got stuck at one point so it took me longer than the previous chapter. Unfortunately for you I am frying to Poland this Sunday and will not be able to update for most of the summer vacation. I will have minimal access to the computer since I will be in the countryside and moving around a lot. (Don't think we don't have internet in Poland!) I wish you all a great summer! :D

**Bruder**- Brother (German)

**Malbork**- A beautiful city in Poland where the biggest castle in the world by area is located. It's a Teutonic medieval castle that was the capitol for Crusaders. I visited it last summer :P I'm guessing Gilbert lived there for a decent part of his life and is deeply attached to it :D Though I think a link can better explain : .org/wiki/Malbork_Castle


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I promised a new historical fanfic...but instead this was born. I couldn't include this in the new one for some reasons so I'm putting this here. I just had to. Warning...this is pretty angsty and you might cry if you truly love Prussia and Poland. But I'm sure you'll enjoy so here you go. Includes Russia, England, America and Germany too :) **

* * *

It Gets Worse

The gathered countries stepped forward uncertainly. They could all feel the tension hanging in the air. The most disastrous war in the world had just come to a close and it was time to set some previously decided things straight. England, America and Russia had already agreed on the fates of post-war Europe at the Yalta conference. This was just going to be a formality. A painful one for some.

"Germany. Prussia," England acknowledged the two worn figures. "The time has come for you to accept the consequences for your horrific actions."

The brothers didn't make eyes contact with him, their behavior so different from what they were just a few months ago. They were broken, defeated and lost. Their uniforms were bloody and in horrible shape. Germany's right leg was covered in roughly tied bandages that were beginning to let the blood seep through again. Yet it was the barely noticeable ghost of a nation that hid behind them that looked even worse. He was so skinny and frail looking that it seemed that upon touching him he would fall apart like a house of cards. Only now did the three Allies get a glimpse of him. His green eyes were huge on his pale face but they were lacking any spark of emotion. Prussia stepped in front of him to cover their view again.

After this moment of awkward silence America cleared his throat and spoke up, "So you two should not be surprised as we declare you guilty of beginning the Second World War, mass exterminations of nations and countless acts against humanity."

Germany looked up for just a moment and said, "W-we're not."

"That is very good comrade, da," Russia smiled at him and Prussia, "In that case you will be very eager to cooperate."

"With what?" the albino asked through clenched teeth. He didn't like where this was going.

It befell England to respond to the question, "Prussia…you will cease to exist as a nation, all your previously owned lands will be given to Poland as compensation for all…" he received an intent look from Russia, "the lands he will loose to the Soviet Union."

Prussia's eyes went wide and his mouth dried. "N-no." He looked at his brother in panic. "No! NO! You have no right! I had no say…!" he wanted to go, to do something but all of them just stared at him ether with pity, indifference or satisfaction. Russia's lips curved upward in a childish smile.

"I'm so sorry bruder…" Germany whispered and looked close to tears. This could not be happening, Prussia kept on repeating in his head.

"Now give Poland back," America stated and it seemed like at that moment the true reality of the situation hit Gilbert in the face. He pushed the small blonde country even farther away from the Allies with a trembling arm.

"You can't do this. All we fought for…HE'S MINE! "

"He belongs with me now in the big Soviet family, da? Don't make me walk over there Prussian," Ivan warned.

Poland's only reaction was a blank look in Russia's direction, the Prussian arm still held him back. England and America eyed each other and watched as the tallest nation stormed up to Gilbert, shoved him back with incredible force and grabbed Poland by the shoulder towards himself. Prussia recovered quickly and jumped at him with clenched fists and started throwing punched wildly. Germany had more sense to know it was all no use; he pulled him back and held him away from the Russian. Poland stumbled into Ivan's arms, oblivious.

Russia squeezed Feliks' shoulders and beamed at him, "I'll take care of you from now on, da? All will be good." As Gilbert saw this he wanted to puke, his blood boiled with fury and want to do something, anything. The albino's screams of protest could be heard as soon as his arm could no longer reach the little blonde. His entire world, his dreams have fallen apart.

Russia turned back to him and said happily, "Don't cry little one, you will come with me too." Just when Prussia thought his situation could not have become any worse, it did.

Germany looked at the Allies in disbelief, "I don't think that is necessary! England? America?" The two counties felt uneasy but America finally answered, "That's what we settled on with Ivan. His expectations wouldn't budge. Sorry dude."

Russia grabbed Prussia's wrist in an iron grip and pulled him away from Germany, who looked like he was on the verge. Where has his confidence and pride gone, thought Gilbert and then he realized he probably looked the same. Arthur and Alfred walked up to Germany with a suitcase of paperwork and documents for him to sign but the blue-eyed man stared after the retreating forms of Russia and two other helpless counties he dragged on with him.

The British man looked back at Poland one last time, remembering something about Polish soldiers in the RAF and felt a pang of guilt. He shook his head to stop the flow of troubling thoughts. After all, he had to proceed with the formalities of creating the new European future.

A fair distance away from them now, a very satisfied Russia glanced to his right to make sure Poland was rally there. He seemed to be mouthing barely audible words as he stared into the distance with eyes that continued to be dead.

"It's really a shame you broke him, he is normally so much fun to play with…" Ivan stated.

"I…just…you're the one wh-" Gilbert didn't finish because Russia's fist collided with his face. Who would have thought the large country could move so fast.

"Da. You did. You broke him. But I will fix him and we will live happily in my house," he said to the Prussian on the cold ground. The albino mentally swore as he felt his cheek begin the throb, he was in no position to fight back and this aggravated him to no end. Feliks had stopped walking as Russia wasn't pulling his forward anymore and one could now hear him reciting names and numbers and nervously rubbing the inside of his arm with his other hand. The Russian kicked the man on the ground and told him to get up, pushed Poland roughly ahead of him and mentioned something about being late for a train to Moscow.

* * *

**A bit short maybe, I'm sorry. Did anyone else cry besides me? By the way, that new story should be up within a week or so ;P Comment if you want me to hurry up and write more. Long live PrusPol! **


	7. Chapter 7

Um, so I realize I have been dead for a WHILE. I'm sorry is all I can say. I won't give up on these stories, it just takes time and a lot of inspiration. But here it is, so let's not talk about it! This story is so long i split it in two...they just keep getting longer and longer and I don't know how XD Serious, historical, angst. Be warned.

* * *

**PART 1**

WAR

What was left of the frail and broken body of the former nation was lying on the cold ground. Feliks Łukasiewicz was face down and unconscious, one would think he was dead if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest. The door to the cell opened and closed; there was a new presence. A bucket of cold water was dumped on the boy carelessly and the visitor waited. Feliks didn't want to come back to the cruel world of reality and pain that awaited him but his body was betraying his wishes. Already he began to feel every injury and bruise that littered his body. His head spun. Poland began to cough upon a sudden urge, getting rid of whatever bile or blood was still in his mouth from last time. His vision began to clear up and an eerie feeling overwhelmed him. He wasn't alone. A pair of polished army boots was standing right next to his face. Feliks flinched and used what energy he had to look up. Crimson orbs framed by white. Known all too well.

"Guten morgen Polen," Prussia smiled. And then the world went black once again.

* * *

He was here. Gilbert couldn't believe how easy this was. The little rebel was hiding, escaping and making Prussia's life miserable since the beginning of the war. Now Poland was here in the prison he served at. If eyes could smile, Prussia's definitely did when he noticed the name on the list of new prisoners. It was so easy, simple, and convenient.

The nurse inside his cell finished injecting him with painkillers and soon Gilbert would be able to look him in the eyes, conscious ones. Ever since the incident he hasn't been stable, merely skipping along the wall separating the living and the dead. The screeching cell door opened and a frightened looking nurse came out.

"He…has a couple of b-broken ribs. And head trauma…I cleaned and wrapped his wounds b-but, he needs a doctor Sir."

Gilbert chuckled dismissively, "This isn't a spa woman, I just need to know if he will live."

"Yes but-"

"Wonderful. Take her away," the albino waved his hand and a guard walked her away into the darkness of the prison corridor.

When Poland saw the person in the door he made a groan like noise and turned his head with a wince. He was in a simple prison cot, not even a blanket to cover himself with.

"That's not the way to greet visitors Polen," Prussia begun in a soft voice none of his fellow officers knew he possessed.

"You're not a visitor," the other responded with strain, "An invader, traitor, disgusting…devil's child."

Gilbert restrained himself from bashing Feliks' face in. Instead, he smiled until he showed his pearly white teeth.

" You have no idea how pleased I was to see your name on the list untermensch. I suppose I was a little late for the first interrogations, correct? I apologize for my friends, they are quick to fulfill their duties _diligently_…"

Feliks remained with his back towards him but his rebellious attitude didn't allow him to stay silent. "No shit."

Gilbert expected this; after all, they have known each other for decades.

"Now, remember who you're talking to. Be smart. Look at yourself. And look at me when I'm talking to you. _Now_," as he accentuated his last word he grabbed his prisoner's face to his with a gloved hand. Now he could see and take full pleasure at Poland's misery. He pulled a flimsy stool over to himself and made himself comfortable with a smirk. "Now, we can talk."

Poland's eyes were the same green he remembered yet something was dead about them, they seemed so much bigger than usual on the pale and hungry face. Although they should be scared they stared back at Gilbert, uncaring.

"Just kill me," Feliks said, "it's all you want." His face was beaten and cut. A large cut went down from somewhere behind his ear to his cheekbone. Prussia just smiled with false sympathy as he examined him. He wished he were the first one to have caused these marks.

"Ahahahah…" Gilbert sighed dramatically. "If it was only this easy untermensch. You see…before I simply wanted you dead, gone. Now I see what a waste that would have been! There's SO much we need to do and talk about before that could EVER happen."

Feliks frowned. He tried real hard to ignore his disturbing presence. Focusing on the pain was better than focusing on the bastard in front of him. He would even ignore Gilbert's blows with this whole 'untermensch'. The albino had the power to kill him or set him free. He wore that disguising black uniform with such pride it made him sick and want to gag. Too bad he had nothing to throw up.

"So…Tea?" Gilbert asked.

Feliks rolled his eyes, "Go fuck yourself."

The stool made a loud clattering noise as if fell to the ground. Prussia was already standing, effortlessly picking up Poland and flinging him against the wall. He gripped his throat but didn't let his feet touch the ground.

"Listen now, polnische schweine, you have a choice! You will tell me all the information I ask you for, names, alibis, addresses or…you will do the exact same thing but AFTER we have a little fun, ya?"

The Pole was in excruciating pain as his previous injuries made themselves known to him on a new level. Feliks tried to pry Gilbert's hands off of his throat but to no use, his strength has left him long ago.

"Now choose wisely, Polen," the German stated and let go which resulted in the blonde roughly falling to the ground. Feliks gasped for air while trying not to just crumble in on himself from the pain.

"N-no."

Prussia crouched and reached out for his face to force him to make eye contact. The smaller nation clearly had issues with doing that for some reason.

"Such a pretty face…what a shame it would be Polen." Poland refused to look at him, his eyes darting around the small space like an animal's. The gloved hand traced the long cut on his cheek. "I'll give you until tomorrow," Prussia concluded.

* * *

"I don't KNOW!" the scream echoed.

"What was that you filthy liar!" Poland's arms were twisted back further.

"I swear I don't knoooaaaah!" The tears from Feliks's eyes released themselves without his permission and rolled down his cheeks as the pressure increased. This only urged his interrogator further.

"I'm going to count to three Polen…" Prussia said from behind him as he prepared to pull. "One…"

"I already told you…!"

"Two…"

"You can't expect me to…!

"Three." _Crack. _

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gilbert let the boy go and he slouched forward on his knees in pain. The blonde hair covered his face, a blanket of protection. The German stood behind him with a degrading smirk. He waited for his victim to gather himself up. He could have expected what he heard next though.

"You've gone completely crazy..." Poland whispered, "Psychotic szwab! You're mad and totally need HELP!" By the end he was screaming as fists flew, his voice bouncing off the cell walls.

"You fool, it's you who's gone mad!" Prussia sneered and his ruby eyes flared. "It's mad to defy me and my leaders! What do you think you're going to do, huh Polen ? Throw yourself under a tank? HAH!" Poland was pulled by his hair towards him. The hate the German felt practically radiated off of him. "I'll have a 100 of your people killed for every single one yours kill, while thousands more will die working themselves to death…for me and my Fürher," he spoke as if envisioning the glory of it.

"You disgust me," Feliks spat. Automatically the albino strengthened his grip on his hair.

"The feeling is mutual untermensch, but it's you who should feel honored to be in my presence," he said and hit Feliks' head against the wall.

* * *

He was nothing now. A fly was probably worth more. Everywhere _hurt_ like hell. As if daily torture wasn't enough he could feel his people and their suffering. Hunger, pain, fear, anguish and death. If he wasn't a country he could have just taken 'the pill' and spared himself all this but it could never happen. Poland lay with his back facing the ceiling because the open wounds there sent raging pain through his entire body upon the slightest impact. Small cuts littered his body, and places where cigarettes were put out still throbbed. He lost all track of time. How long could he have been here? Maybe he could have made little ticks with his nail on the wall somehow, if he had the strength to move, lift his dislocated shoulder and actually stay conscious each day to actually keep doing it. No way. He slept, he prayed, he cried, he gritted his teeth and pretended he was somewhere else.

* * *

"Sir, has there been any progress with the prisoner from cell 304? Kommandant Fraunenfeld demands to see progress with the case…" Gilberts glared up at the man from his desk.

"Martin, do I look like an idiot?" he asked.

"No sir," the officer responded right away. "I am simply cond-"

"Then shut the hell up! I think I'm capable of handling a case as simplistic as this one without you stating the obvious!" Prussia slammed his fist on the desk for emphasis, or maybe his nerves got ahead of him. Perhaps both.

"Yes, sir. Kommandant also suggested that Holze should try to switch tactics with the boy…not to say any tactics are inferior, only that variety might increase the chances…" The officer fumbled for words under Beilschmidt's stare. A cold sweat ran down his spine.

Prussia was very still. He knew officer Holze quite well, in fact he was a great guy to go out drinking with after work. But he's also seen the _effects_ of his work. They were often just bloody lumps that didn't live beyond the point where he wanted them to, and then there were the rumors…no.

"I will allow no such thing," Beilschmidt stated. "He's my prisoner now and it's my job, I will not be compared to the likes of him. You can pass that on to Kommandant Fraunenfeld. Tell him there will be results by the end of this week. You can leave."

"Hail Hitler!" the officer saluted, his boots making the loud thumping noise. Gilbert didn't bother standing up, "Hail Hitler."

Gilbert was tired. He piled together all the papers he had been working on. He slammed the case file closed. Everything landed in a drawer he locked. He left the room in strides. He needed a beer.

* * *

Part Two will be up right after this one :) I hope you enjoyed! This is fairly realistic because I'm really interested in history, WWII and such.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two**

WAR

"Look, I'm in no mood to play around today," as soon as Prussia walked in, he made sure the blonde knew he meant business.

"I never was," Poland responded. He was sitting on the cot, which was unusual. As if expecting the visitor, and that his peace would be disturbed anyway.

"Up, up, get up Polen!" Prussia sung, "It's a bright, new day. Possibilities, choices…"

Poland snorted. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, he lost all track of time and his cell didn't have a window. Under the red gaze of the Prussian, Poland slowly began to lift himself. His legs trembled. Pain crossed his face. But he managed to stand. As he stood there Poland looked him in the eye for the first time without being forced to.

"Y-you can do whatever you want to me Gilbert, go ahead, you always did pick on the weak," Poland took a rugged breath. "I'm nothing like you, I stay faithful, I will fight for my people… and will never help you. You're wasting your time here."

His legs began to give out under him but he sat back down just in time. It took all his effort but he did what he planned and wanted to do. Even if he did die, his honor would be upheld.

"Very cute Polen. Ya, ya…you will fight. Pointlessly. Your days of glory are over. Nobody even knows who you are today…that little ass wipe of yours is more than helpful in eliminating your people and cooperating."

"He didn't ha-" Poland protested.

"Oh sure he had choice. Him, all the others. England, America…all great frinds, ya?" Prussia walked towards him. "Too bad you mean shit to them now!" He slapped the blonde across the face, hard. "Because that's all you are! You STUPID, WEAK, STUBBORN…!" The punches hit Feliks mostly in the stomach. They intensified by the metal Gilbert wore on his knuckles. Rage filled him to the point of blind fury.

"Aaaaah! AAH!" Feliks was about to scream out for him to stop but realized he couldn't do that. It would be losing the battle, acknowledging Prussia has superiority and that just hurt way too much…on a different kind of level.

"You can BEG for your life, you swine! You give me information, I stop, _deal_!" Prussia was almost out of breath as he shook Poland roughly by the shoulders.

"I already…said that…" the blonde struggled but he never got to finish. A knife suddenly appeared in his enemy's hand. It glistened in the dark cell. "N-no-!"

Prussia's hand didn't shake; there was no hesitation, just a mad grin. He let the blade glide across skin and open it like it was nothing. All resistance was easily subdued.

"Gil-bert! GILBERT NO!" Poland felt every gash as if it was on fire. Blood seeped through his already filthy clothing and old bandages. It stained the albino's SS uniform. Three more slashes came down and he cried out every time in agony. They were crafted intelligently, strategically. They meant to hurt but not to kill.

Finally Prussia stopped with the blade pointed at Poland's heart. The beaten nation's arms were held above his head in his other hand. He trembled badly and his body wanted to shut down from the pain and loss of blood but his remained conscious.

"Prussia…p-please, you know I won't tell-," Feliks whispered.

"Hmmm, they say you don't feel pain the same way we do…" Gilbert purred and he leaned in toward his face.

"Who's…_they_?" Feliks asked, surprised.

"My people, scientists, doctors," Gilbert smiled back at him, enjoying his confused expression, "you, my dear…are merely a fraction of a nation, a nothing, basically an animal…not that you'd understand."

Feliks had a look of confusion, even in this terrible situation he now faced.

"I'm…pretty sure I feel and think the way you do," he struggled to say, "I RAISED you god damn it!" At this Prussia's menacing smirk faltered and the knife pierced his shirt and touched skin.

"Those times will not be spoken of ever again Polen. The victors write history…and from what I see, you are far from it," the man responded, his hand at the ready to push in the knife deeper. He could feel Poland's arms trying to break free from his grip but to no use. "My brother and I write history now. Too bad you won't live to see it."

"I'd rather die," the blonde said and spit in his eye. "You won't get anything out of me anyway."

"That's what they all say…"

"Do it. Kill me Gilbert. I dare you, hm?" Gilbert's eyebrow rose at the other's lack of self-preservation.

"I'd love to, trust-"

"Coward. Since when do you follow orders? I'd be gone from your life forever."

"Eheheh, sounds simple bu-" Why was Gilbert beginning to sweat so badly?

"Coward," Poland whispered into his ear. Gilbert's hands unsuspectedly trembled. That voice would haunt him in his sleep for years, he had a feeling.

"Y-you dirty swine…using your dirty gypsy tricks, shut up!" He shoved Feliks to the ground and kicked him in the gut. The smaller nation grunted and was quiet for a while. They both breathed heavily in the silence that continued.

"T-to think… you once b-begged this… swine to choose you instead of-" Feliks said quietly in between sobs of pain but was interrupted.

"I WILL CUT OFF A FINGER OF YOURS FOR EVERY FUCKING LIE LIKE THAT!" with a face red with rage Prussia stormed out of the cell. He slammed the heavy door shut and screamed at a guard to close it. His loud stomping could be head for a long time.

"He's …totally regressing to the middle ages now," Feliks laughed to himself on the ground. He laid there until he felt like he could move, he tore up his shirt as it was ruined anyway and began to make more make-shift bandages. He was going to need them. He wondered which one of them would go crazy first.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" the Prussian yelled at his brother in disbelief.

"Bruder, I was getting unnerving messages! You were neglecting your duties, being unproductive, refusing assistance, acting unusually. Need I list MORE?" the younger of the two asked.

"…W-where did you-" the albino began to ask.

"Confidential knowledge. Don't even bother," his brother cut him off.

"You think that just because you have a higher rank than me you can come into my life and do what you want Lud?" Prussia yelled.

"Nein, it's normal procedure! It's only for your good Gilbert, open your eyes for God's sake!" Ludwig didn't want this argument to escalate, he had no idea coming here would cause such a big argument with his brother. But then, his brother was unpredictable and capable of such things.

"You made me look like an idiot in front of the entire unit bruder, that's all I care about, ok? I won't forgive you for that…"

"I don't need your forgiveness. I was fulfilling orders for the good of the motherland," Ludwig concluded. Before he exited Gilbert's office he saluted and gave him a meaningful look with piercing blue eyes. Finally he was gone but that didn't make the man feel any better. Anger pulsed through his entire body. Not even knocking his desk over made him feel any better. He tore at his silver hair, not knowing what to do with himself. He took three deep breaths and prayed his awesomeness would think of something.

And then it hit him like a train.

He would apply to the camps. As anyone. It didn't matter. Poland was somewhere out there.

* * *

Well, combined it was around 3,000 words guys. I hope it was good enough to earn your comments...because seriously...it was A LOT of work. I'm glad I'm done because I'be always wanted to write something like this! AND goes what? I already have an idea for the next story :D But of course, if you think you have a good idea, post it in the comments. Thank you for reading and sticking along with me! Until next time~!


End file.
